In love
by WilsonWisdom25
Summary: Just something I came up with while listening to love songs...Enjoy! Very Strong T rating people.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In love...

Disclaimer: Forget about it!

**Important Note: I'm just writing this because I am faced with a massive Writers Block, and I'm listening to old school love songs. I'm a hapless romantic...I just happen to be listening to "I'm in love with a stripper" by T Pain when this popped into my head for a good one shot and possible story for Edd and Marie, so here it is. It may just change ratings if I continue, just to warn you. I also changed the lyrics a bit, so sew me!**

Now onto the story!

Eddward Thompson, known as Double D to his friends, walked into the strobe light filled Strip-club, following his friends Eddy and Ed. He sported a light blue dress shirt and form fitting jeans, his old blue sneakers and his stringy black hair down to his jaw. He was newly twenty one years old, and it was his first time ever entering one. His friends had decided it was about time he _properly_ "became a man", and had practically dragged him here. The air was heavy and caught in his throat briefly as he walked behind his friends while they looked around at the familiar-to them- dimly lit area, whistling to a few of the dancers. Well Eddy whistled, Ed just drooled at the scantly clad women.

Following them over to a booth, Eddward sat a couple of seats away from them as a dancer with curled red hair adorned in a pair of SHORT jean shorts and a white top with red dots strolled up to them. Feeling a little out of place, he looked down at his slightly twitching fingers when a faint movement to his left caught his eye. He looked up in the direction of the movement and froze.

_Got the body of a Goddess_

_Got eyes beautiful sea green, I see you girl_

_Droppin' low_

_She comin' down from the ceiling_

_To the floo_

There, not to far down the catwalk was a dancer with short cut blue hair that hid half her pale face, freckled cheeks with a light pink tint, and one of her beautiful sea green eyes. Her black/blue lips held a shy smile as she slowly but surely made her way over to him, sporting only a light blue lacy bra and blue mini squirt with the straps of a lacy blue thong showing several inches over the top of her skirt. She was bare foot, but her feet padded along the floor silently with a supernatural grace. She wasn't too skinny or overly endowed, but in his eyes she was a goddess; Smooth, pale skin that looked heavenly under the light blue spot light that followed her along the catwalk.

_Yeah she know what she doin'_

_Yea Yea Yea_

_She doin' that right thang_

_Yea yea yea yea ea_

She was so familiar, yet so new at the same time. She strolled over to him, dodging between the poles like a cat on the prowl. She stood before him, him having to drag his eyes upward along her beautiful legs/body to see her smiling face, "I've never seen you here before, handsome.", she said as she looked down into his deep blue eyes.

"It's-It's my first time h-here.", He said as a small bead of sweat fell down the back of his head. Why did she make him feel so nervous when they've just met?

"Well,", She said as she bent down to be eye level with him, "I can see your a lot different than...", She trailed off as she turned her eyes to Eddy and Ed who were drooling at the red headed dancer as she hung upside down with her legs around the pole.

"Really? What gave me away?", He said a little more confidently.

She simply smiled at him before standing up and grabbing the pole nearest her, using it to spin herself around while her skirt rose up quite a bit, making him blush red in the cheeks.

_Need to get her over to my crib and do that night thang_

She then began to walk backwards, the look in her visible eye earning for him to follow. He did with little resistance, getting up from his seat not seeing Eddy or Ed staring at him with a look that said, 'We're so proud!'. They then went back to drooling as the red head was joined by her blonde haired sister clad in nothing but red short shorts and a gray tank top.

He followed her to a farther back part of the club, where there were far less customers; meaning it was only him and her. She lead him to a booth, surrounded by thick blue curtains. She gave him a sly smile before strutting through, the curtains surrounding the entrance. He followed.

_I'm in love with a stripper_

_She poppin', she rollin', she rollin'_

_She climbin' that pole and_

_I'm in love with a stripper_

_She trippin', she playin', she playin'_

_I'm not goin' nowhere_

_Girl I'm stayin'_

_I'm in love with a stripper_

_She poppin', she rollin', she rollin'_

_She climbin' that pole and_

_I'm in love with a stripper_

_She trippin', she playin' she playin'_

_I'm not goin' nowhere_

_Girl I'm stayin'_

_I'm in love with a stripper_

Eddward, gulped as he saw the interior of the room; It was illuminated by a single white light bulb nestled among blue curtains that spiraled around the bulb. It gave the room a blue glow, with shadows that gave EVERYTHING a more _defined_ look. The seats were one large, blue velvet couch that formed a three quarter circle around the room, the gap between the ends also served as the entry of the room.

In the center of the room, though, was a raised platform that stood several feet off the ground. A single pole stood in the very center of the platform. And with a leg wrapped around the pole as she held onto it was the dancer. Her bottom lip was held between her teeth as if she were restraining herself from doing something.

_Out of all the girls_

_She'd be the hottest_

_Likin' the way she break it down_

_I see you girl_

_Spinnin' wide_

_And she lookin' at me_

_Right in my eyes_

_Yea _

_She got my attention_

_Yea yea yea_

Double D made his way over to the couch, never taking his eyes off her. As he sat she twirled herself around the pole, but would only break eye contact long enough to twirl around the pole. Her hair had fallen away from the right side of her face to reveal her full green gaze and slightly parted lips. Her eyes held a look to them that made him feel intoxicated with lust. She was just so unbelievably beautiful.

She stooped twirling and then stepped off the platform. As she did a lump began to grow in his throat, only growing more and more evident as she strutted over to him, her hips swaying so rhythmically to a nonexistent beat.

_Did I forget to mention?_

_Yea yea yea_

_I need to get her over to my crib and do that night thang_

She was now standing in front of him, her skirt forgotten on the ground. She then moved onto the couch, so she was straddling his hips with her smooth legs. Her left hand came up and ran along his soft yet firm law line, her thumb running over his lips teasingly. She looked into his eye as he did the same, leaning in as their eyes closed.

Their lips made contact and began to move against each other's as their tongues met in the shared cavern that was their mouths. This wasn't just lust.

It was love.

_I'm in love with stripper_

_She poppin', she rollin', she rollin'_

_She climbin' that pole and_

_I'm in love with a stripper_

_She trippin', she playin', she playin'_

_I'm not goin' nowhere_

_Girl I'm stayin'_

_I'm in love with a stripper_

_She poppin', she rollin', she rollin'_

_She climbin' that pole and_

_I'm in love with a stripper_

_She trippin', she playin', she playin'_

_I'm not goin' nowhere_

_Girl I'm stayin'_

_I'm in love with a stripper_

_She poppin', she rollin, she rollin'_

_She climbin' that pole and_

_I'm in love with a stripper_

_She trippin', she playin, she playin'_

_I'm not goin' nowhere_

_Girl I'm stayin'_

_I'm in love with a stripper_

_END_

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

How did you like it? It only took me within two days to to type this up. Again I was having a major Writers block, so I hope I can update my other stories. And review on whether or not I should continue this as a M rated story.

Peace!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Taken...

**Disclaimer:** Don't own shit but the idea!

**Important Note:** I'm not going to write the M-Rated Continuation just yet. For now I'm going to write some more song-fics! I'll write the continuation as a separate story somewhere down the road of Fanfiction Ideas, it'll be like a sequel to each chapter.

Guess what song I'm listening to right now!

**Also:** Double D and Marie's actual hair will vary from black, to blonde, and other possible hair colors and styles that could fit them in each song.

AK p.o.v.

Sixteen year-old Double D/Eddward Thompson sighed as he sipped his root beer soda, eyes darting back to the door every now and again as he waited ever patiently for _her_ to arrive. The party Eddy had thrown at Kevin's house was now in full swing. Everyone, but him, was dancing, having fun, and enjoying their significant others company. Many kids from the school and nearby neighborhoods had come._  
><em>

But he, ever loyal as he was, wouldn't budge from his spot on the wall adjacent to the door. He had been persuaded to leave his beanie at home, so that meant his dark blond pushed back hair was free to fly about with each small movement he made. He wore his usual red/orange shirt but had forgone the past-knee-length purple shorts for a pair of baggy black pants that pooled around his ankles at the ends but were securely held up by a black leather belt. He also sported a pair of vivid purple high top Adidas that he had managed to get despite no one else knowing they'd even been made.

He had grown quite a bit since his kid years and was attracting many looks from the girls at the party, more then half of which were caught staring by their dates.

'Where is she?', He thought before he felt a hand slide against exposed portion of his left arm. He turned, thinking he had missed her arrival but was met with a pair of longing light brown eyes instead of his favorite sea green set.

"Hello, Nazz. Having fun at the party?"

_Every night up in the club_

_Gettin' money with the thugs_

_Thought I'd never fall in love  
><em>

_And there was you_

_And I don't wanna be a player no more_

_Every night up in the club_

_Trickin' with a different girl_

_Thought I'd never fall in love_

_Then I met you_

Nazz smiled, showing off white teeth colored slightly purple from the grape soda in her slightly fidgeting hands, "Like, hey Double D. Sweet party, huh?", She said as she brushed a bit of her lighter and longer blonde hair behind her exposed left shoulder. She wore a white rock star top that had a single long sleeve for her right arm that showed off her stomach-along with quite a bit of considerable cleavage-, as well as jeans that hung a bit low on her hips with a pair of white and blue sneakers.

"It's nice. I'm just wai-Whoa!", He found himself interrupted as she grabbed his left arm and half dragged, half carried him to the dance floor.

"Oh, I love this song! Come on you have to dance with me!", As if she could sense his oncoming protest she put on her best puppy dog pout and looked him directly in the eyes, brown meeting blue.

Double D shuddered as he saw a familiar glint in the back of those brown eyes. A glint he'd witnessed in three pairs of green eyes, a sea green pair burned lovingly-yet still painfully- into his memory.

_Girl you changed my mind_

_One look_

_And just_

_One touch_

_And I knew she was the girl for me_

_Like no other I had seen_

_They say that I'm tripping_

_But I_

_Know what I want_

_This girl here is different_

_She got somethin' that they don't_

_Yeah_

"Sorry Nazz, I can't. I'm waiting for someone.", He said as he grabbed his arm and pulled free without jerking Nazz in the process.

Nazz's pout was momentarily replaced with a look of hurt, before she pouted again and tried again to pull him to the dance floor, this time by his shirt, "Oh come on, D! It just one dance! It won't kill anyone.".

'That's what they all say,' He thought slyly, ' 'It won't kill anyone, it's just a dance, a hug, or what something _small_. Then the next morning they _somehow_ randomly lose interest in me, but find themselves the victims of a paintball to the forehead while leaving for school.', He finished the thought just before he yanked his shirt free and looked back to a defeated looking Nazz.

"Sorry Nazz, but I can't dance with you.", He said, mostly for her safety and the fact that he didn't want to dance with Nazz.

"Oh, come on. What's one little dance going to do?"

"Aside from get you and your ass a nice kick I don't know for sure.", Said a familiar but overly cheerful voice behind Nazz.

_She-she might be my lovererer_

_She makes me want no other_

_She don't care about going to the Strip Cl__ub_

_She wanna go too_

_And I never met a girl like you_

_That makes me wanna settle down_

The party around them might as well have stopped right then and there. Nazz slowly turned around to see a smiling Marie Gaile Kanker standing behind her, sea green eyes an emerald flame flickering with rage. The fake smile on her black lipstick coated lips seemed fake in the most sinister of ways.

"Nazz! So good to see you! Playing nice with Double D I hope.", She said as she spoke in her highest and most innocent sounding voice. Her green eyes briefly glanced into his and look that said, 'You're off the hook on this one.' was sent to him as she continued to talk to Nazz in her overly cheerful mouse voice.

Double D winced at the pitch, knowing that all Kanker women had a habit of getting squeaky voiced when they held back large amounts of barely human rage. Marie being no exception as she at times managed to cause dogs five miles away intense pain when she lost control.

"Hey Marie! Oh my god, you look awesome!", Nazz said the last part with a small amount of truth as she looked at Marie.

Marie was wearing a black and dark blue horizontal striped shirt that hugged her body and showed off the well earned curves. A pair of dark blue, almost black jeans hugged her legs and showed off her well curved hips. Her hair was still it's sapphire blue color, but now it had a bright blue highlight running along the edge of the hair that hid the right side of her face.

_They showin' me they booty_

_I'm already taken  
><em>

_There's a lot of Girls up in this club  
><em>

_But baby I'm taken  
><em>

_When that good ol' groupie love  
><em>

_I'm already taken  
><em>

_And it's hard as a man  
><em>

_But I know I can  
><em>

_Baby I'm taken  
><em>

"Thanks! And you look...nice!", Marie said as she walked around Nazz as if to see her full attire but stopped halfway, effectively planting herself between the now relaxed Double D and the slightly irritated Nazz.

Double D heaved a silent sigh of relief, either because he was now away from Nazz or because he now had an excellent view of Marie's VERY nice backside.

Not that he was perverted or anything, but he knew a good asset when he saw one. And boy was he seeing one.

_She the apple of my eye_

_Keep that body on time  
><em>

_I-I-I know I'm a player  
><em>

_But she might be Missus Right  
><em>

"Well,", Nazz said as she suddenly felt the Killing Intent rolling off of Marie, "I think I'll just be going. See ya, Marie. See ya Double D.", She added the second part, winking at him over Marie's shoulder before turning and disappearing in the waving crowd of dancing teens._  
><em>

"Yeah, just keep on walking. Little Stalker.", Marie growled out as she turned back to Double D, "And as for you...", She was cut off as a pair of warm lips met the exposed portion of her forehead, kissing it softly before he pulled away smiling.

_Plus_

_That girl told me  
><em>

_If I ever do wrong  
><em>

_I can have all the money  
><em>

_All the keys  
><em>

_From that day on she's through with me  
><em>

_Ooohh!  
><em>

"I was just waiting here for you.", He said gesturing to the spot on the wall where he'd been standing.

"I knew that.", Marie countered, lightly hitting him in the shoulder for emphasis, "I just wanted to make sure she got the message you were sending.".

Double D raised an eyebrow in a silent question, but just pulled her close to him with his arms wrapped around her waste before he asked, "And just what specific message was I sending her, Marie?".

"The one that goes, 'I'm already taken.'.", And with that she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss, one he returned with vigor and love.

Neither of them cared that most of the people at the party had stopped what they were doing to stare at them. So long as they were together, nothing else mattered.

_She-She might be my lovererer_

_She makes me want no other_

_She don't care about going to the strip club_

_She wanna go too_

_And I never met a girl like you that makes want to settle down  
><em>

_They showin' me they booty  
><em>

_I'm already taken  
><em>

_There's a lot of girls up in this club  
><em>

_But baby I'm taken  
><em>

_When that good ol' groupie love  
><em>

_I'm already taken  
><em>

_And it's hard as a man but I know I can  
><em>

_Baby I'm taken  
><em>

_BABY I'M TAKEN!  
><em>

_Every night up in the club_

_Gettin' money with the thugs  
><em>

_Though I'd never fall in love  
><em>

_And there was you  
><em>

_And I don't wanna be player no more  
><em>

_Every night up in the club  
><em>

_Trickin' with a different girl  
><em>

_Thought I'd never fall in love  
><em>

_Then I met you  
><em>

_Girl you changed my mind  
><em>

_So when they showin' me they booty  
><em>

_I'm already taken  
><em>

_So hard to look the other way  
><em>

_But baby I'm taken  
><em>

_I don't wanna be a player  
><em>

_I'm already taken  
><em>

_No more  
><em>

_No more  
><em>

_Baby I'm taken  
><em>

_None of these chicks can't f*ck with my baby  
><em>

_None of these chicks can't f*ck with my baby  
><em>

_Ain't non of these chicks can't fuck with my baby  
><em>

_F*ck with my baby  
><em>

_F*ck with my baby  
><em>

_None of these chicks can't f*ck with my baby  
><em>

_None of these chicks can't f*ck with my baby  
><em>

_None of these chicks can't f*ck with my baby  
><em>

_F*ck with my baby  
><em>

_F*ck with my baby  
><em>

_Noooo!  
><em>

_I'm already taken  
><em>

_I don't wanna be a player  
><em>

_Baby I'm taken  
><em>

_I just wanna love my baby  
><em>

_I'm already taken  
><em>

_No more  
><em>

_I'm already taken  
><em>

_Yeah I'm already taken girl  
><em>

_Yeah I'm already taken girl  
><em>

A/N:And that is another successful chapter! Tell me what you think of it and please make sure to read the Important Note at the top of this chapter. It will help clear things up a bit. I'll try and see what I can do about the mature continuation. If everything goes right it should be up within the next...Yeah lets just focus back on this story for now, hehheh*Sweat drops*._  
><em>

Any way tell me what my awesome viewers think in a review! Also give me a few good love songs to write some new chapters, I've already got a few good songs I'd like to add but I'm not quite sure yet.

Review! Please!


End file.
